The Greatest Love Story Ever Told
by Duke Smugleaf
Summary: When James Callahan, a poor boy from Canada, is unable to find love, is there any hope for him? A one-shot based on the forum RP, Elfen High.


_Why does no one ever love me?_ the boy wondered, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, I_'m not a bad guy. Sure, I make mistakes, and I could be a bit nicer to people, but why haven't I found a single other person to share my life with? I'm eighteen years old, and I still haven't even had my first kiss. Am I doomed to forever remain alone?_

He sighed, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep, hoping that someday he could find that special someone to make him happy, that special someone he could love. He would do just about anything if he could have someone like that, but the world, itself, seemed determined to have him die alone, never knowing the touch of another person. It was these concerns that occupied his thoughts at all times.

* * *

The next day, after classes, James walked around campus in a depressing haze of self-pity. He had once again tried asking someone out and was once again rejected. That was number twenty-two now, twenty-two people who have turned him down since coming to this school, Elfen High. This time was probably the worst. She didn't just turn him down; she laughed in his face. James had simply walked away after the first five minutes, realizing that she likely wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Heading towards his normal moping spot, James crawled underneath the bleachers at the baseball field and sat down on the cold, wet grass, pulling his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and weeping softly. No one ever bothered him here as the baseball field had never been used once in the past thirteen years it had existed. Apparently, the headmaster of the school, Mr. Crowley, had only built it to get some sort of government grant. Though, Heaven only knows what he actually used that money for.

Just then, something completely unexpected happened, like getting struck by lightning on a clear day. A baseball soared through the air and somehow found its way between the seats of the bleachers, hitting James on the side of the head. After letting out a surprised and panicked yelp, he clutched his head and looked down, picking up the baseball. Just as he was wondering where it came from, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen ran up to him, waving.

"I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, genuine concern marking his face, "I guess I'm just not very good at this, am I?"

Speechless, James simply nodded, staring at him. Where had this person come from, and why had James never seen him before? And why was he trying to play baseball?

"So, who are you, anyways?" he asked, "And why are you sitting under the bleachers?"

"I...I'm James," he responded, "And I...um...So, who...who are you?"

"Oh, you can call me Bolt," the other boy answered, "I'm new here; just transferred in. Say, I know we just met, but would you mind showing me around? I'm still not sure where everything is, and I could really use a guide."

Again, James was struck speechless and simply nodded. Had this new guy really just asked to spend time with James? _James_ of all people? This was like a dream come true! It seems there was at least someone up there looking over him; someone who decided to take pity on him.

A short time later, James and Bolt were walking around the school, and James was showing him where everything was located. After the tour, James subconsciously lead Bolt to him dorm room, stopping in front of the door with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"So, where are we now?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Uh...This...is my room..." James slowly answered, unsure of why they were there, himself.

"Oh, my. You're even more forward than I am," Bolt joked, winking at James.

"Wha? _No!_ Th-that's not what I—" James started, his cheeks a deep red.

"Just kidding!" Bolt laughed.

James blushed even harder, expecting that any minute he would drop dead from sheer embarrassment.

Calming himself, Bolt continued, "Well, actually, I don't have a room yet, and Mr. Crowley just told me to 'sleep wherever.' He said he was too preoccupied by other things to care, though he was just watching porn on his computer... Anyways, I guess I wouldn't mind staying here. If you don't mind, that is."

Bolt looked at James with an excited expression, though James could only nod in agreement, once more struck speechless. He seemed to have a problem with that. Bolt let out a happy cheer before pulling James down the hall to go retrieve his things.

* * *

The months passed quickly, and things seemed to be finally looking up for James. He finally had a roommate and, more importantly, he finally had a friend. What's more, he and Bolt were becoming quite close. Everything seemed to be perfect. After classes, James finally decided to try asking Bolt on a date, hoping that his luck really had changed.

Stopping Bolt in the halls, James took him to a quieter part of the school.

"So, what's up?" Bolt asked casually.

After looking around to make sure no one was around, James finally responded, wracked with nervousness, "I...I was wondering if you...uh...if you'd like to..."

James trailed off, to scared to finish. However, Bolt still understood what James was trying to ask, and gently lifted his chin up before giving him a passionate kiss.

James was bombarded with a flurry of emotions: shock, confusion, happiness, fulfillment, pride, shame, love, awkwardness, horniness. After several seconds, James finally returned the kiss, and the two embraced one another, filling the hallway with a very detectable feeling of love between the two. This was surely the best day of James' life, and he wanted it to last forever.

* * *

The date went well, very well. They had a lovely dinner at the best restaurant in town before watching a great movie at the theater. Afterwards, they drove up to the bluff and lay on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"I had a wonderful time, Bolt," James said, his arm around his new boyfriend.

"I did too, sweetie," Bolt responded, leaning over and giving James a kiss.

The two laid in silence, basking in each other's warmth and affection. After a while, Bolt spoke up again.

"Do you...want to go all the way?"

Immediately, James leaped up and looked at Bolt, completely shocked.

"D-Don't you think it's a little...early for that?" James managed to get out.

Standing up and looking deep into James' eyes, Bolt continued, "I know, but I just love you so much. I want you. I want to be in you! I understand if you're not ready, but I guess I just had to ask."

Not sure what to say, James looked down at his feet, thinking about what to do. After a long pause that seemed to stretch on forever, James finally looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

Bolt embraced James, and the two shared a kiss almost as passionate as their first. He then ripped off James' shirt before striking him in the chest. Electricity coursed through James' body, and he was sent flying backwards and over the cliff, falling to his death.


End file.
